HOW YA DOOOIN?
by Just a Sexy Boy
Summary: This is the story about the most exciting, emotional and charismatic duo in all of NXT. This are Enzo Amooore and Big Caaas. S A W F T... OOOO LEAVE A REVIEW.
1. Hoow ya doin, yall?

_Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the thrilling and amazing story about the most charismatic, the most outspoken and the most popular duo in current WWE and especially NXT. Where future is now and it holds its two shining stars, who just want to have some good fun and give their opponents hard time, while laughing to it. Behold the mouthpiece Enzo Amooore and seven foot tall Colin "Big Cass" Cassidy, and you cant teach thaaat... HOW YA DOOOOIN? POv Style..._

_**BIG CASS POV**_

"Yo, yo, yo, yo Enzooooo , what are you doin man? , I asked smaller Enzo but my best buddy in the univer seeeee

"Watcha tryin to ask me yo? I am working out all night long, replied Enzooo Amooore.

"When are we gonna kick some serious butt enzo broo? , I asked with much needed persistance.

"I am gonna tell you exactly when we are gonna do dat, we are gonna kicked their asses and punch their moushs, ya hear me , seee?

"Your italian is horrible man, but you keep tryin man, Ok so let me tell you this, we are gonna go straight there and everybody will be shittin their pants to the point we will have to change their diapers, no? , I asked

"What kind of stupid horrible ting are you tolking about? , asked Enzo

"I was just stating facts bro, you clearly need to gain some more upper body strength, cause you look like jersey chicken, bro, I laughed

"I will not honor dat with answar, you fool, ya hear me?

"Ooh , ooh I am so scared, dont you wanna try to throw chicken bones at me, sir?

"That is it, and he started to punch me in verge of fun and good outgoing nature.

**ENZO POV**

I was sittin back in a locker room tryin to remember, how to do that great mic things, which was never my bad sign or ya can say bad attitude of an Italian ese. So Big Cass was making himself selfie with some muscles he called them this way, even we know it does not look like dat. But we were preparing for our opening match against Sylvester Leffort, his buddy was out on a Marseille vacation with his sweetheart Luca Scatini, just jokin, but you know me well. So we started to talk to Eden

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy, and we went straight to her.

"Yo, yo yo, how did you called Cass?

"Colin Cassidy, she said with shallow smile planted on her innocent face.

"No, no, no sweetheart you see this here is Big Cass and you need to introduce him properly cause he will blow some street rhymes all night long with me, he is a real play, seee?

"Yo yo, yo Tonight we are fighting against the wannabe french baguette Sylvester Let me forget your name Fort and we are gonna put our boots to his hairy, ugly, stinking face till he will cover himself in piss and shit.

"Hey man, this.. this is a PG show, I said.

"PG or not or how I Call it Pretty garbage tryin to melt their faces of their noses, right my boy? , said in rhymes Cass

"You bet your a...butt that we are, you are right, sorry my Italian is messin with my tongue, but my charisma will blow the roof of the poop of Sylves face... Come on now Big Cass... our match is next, se?

**NXT ARENA, ORLANDO, FL**

Bell rang and JoJo started to introduce,

"The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from France, weighting at 180 lbs, Sylvester Leffort.

"And this arena is ready, welcome ladies and gentlemen, my name is Tom Phillips along with Renee Young and Byron Saxton, hello.

"So excited to be here, NXT Universe is ready for some action...

"That is right, I Cannot wait till Sylvester Leffort will gain retribution against slow minded Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy, said heel Byron.

"Oh come on, you cannot be serious, started as usually arguing Renee... blah blah blah.

Time for hard hitting action.

Big Cass made his way out first with Enzo Amore, his most trusted partner in all of Universe...

"How yaaaa doooooin, he shouted and everybody was cheering and singing SAWFT...

"And his opponent accompany by Big Cass Colin Cassidy from Jersey Shore, New Jersey, Enzo Amore.

"Yo, yo yo, cut the music, cut the music, cut it. as all of you may know, but I think you know it pretty well MY NAAAME IS ENZOOO AMOOOORE, AND I AM THE BONA FIDE G, HALL OF FAME BOUND P, MIGHTY DOLLA RUNNING SON OF THE STREET AND YOU CANT TEACH THAT... He pointed to his tag team partner and best buddy Cass

"AND THIS RIGHT HERE IS BIG CASS, HE IS SEVEN FEET TALL, ALMOST SKY ROCKETING 280 POUNDS FREAK OF A MUSCLE POUNDING FREAKS AND YOU CANT TEACH THAT... Cass ran to the ring

"HOW YAA DOOOOIN?

"AND THIS RIGHT HERE IS SYLVESTER I DONT REMEMBER MY BRAIN GOT OBSCURED LEFT FORD., everybody was shitting their pants in laughter and amusement

"SO I AM GONNA SAY SOMETHING TO YOU, PRETTY BOY. ONE YOUR HAIR IS GETTING SKANKY AND SMELLY. _**HOW YA DOOOIN?**_ TWO YOUR STUPID FACE NEEDS SOME REFRESHMENT AND SCIENTIFIC CURE. **HOW YAA DOOOIN**? AND THREE AND NOT MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL I AM GONNA PUNCH YOUR UNWORTHY MOOUSH AND SHOVE YOUR TEETH DOWN YOUR UNEXISTING THROAT, EVERYBOOOOODY... **HOOOW YAAA DOOOIN? **

"AND HERE IS WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. MY NAME IS BIG CASS AND I AM ASS WHOOPIN KILLA, FACE STITCHIN GODZILLA, I WILL RIDE MY BOOT TO YOUR ROOTY POOP AND FINALLY I GOT ONE WORD, THAT CAN DESCRIBE MY MENTAL STATE... He started shaking his hand like young Hunter Hearst Helmsley and looking at crowd that was laughing in amazement... " I AM GONNA SPILL IT OUT FOR YAAA. AAAND ** T... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

Match was progressing pretty well with neither man getting much of a momentum, until Big cass interjected Sylfonder Leftpooper and hit him to the face with his face... and it was all over

"You winner Enzo Amore.

" AND THIS RIGHT HERE IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU CROSS THE MANLIEST MEN ON THE PLANET AND IN THE WHOOOLE WIIIDE WOOORLD... **HOOOW YAAA DOOOOOIN?**

**SHOW OFF...**

**WHAT DO YA TINK? LEAVE A REVIEW AND PUT ON SOME STREET RAP BAD BOY PLAYA. HOW YAAA DOOOOIN?**


	2. Moush to the boot on a foot

_This is another chapter of the great and entertaining duo of NXT Enzo and Big cass, Enjoy leave a review, thankx._

**"** Yo, yo, yo man, main man Enzo I am recording, say something stupid , laughed with delight Cass to his friend Enzo

"Whatcha tryin to tell me playa? I am never looking stupid on camera, so lose your edge, se?

"Oooh., oooh, who is mad now, like a mad junk gorilla tryin to take her pound of hernia? , he never stoped joking around

"Listen instead of making those never ending jokes , you shoulda worry about your opponent tonite.

"And who is my opponent G?

"That is Marcus Louis, plouis, I dont really know, you just have to beat his skinny, tighty ass all over the building, se?

"Yo, yo, listen to this beat, I am Marcus Louis, my mother forget her fluid, so I ended like a fluike.

"You are horrible man, you gotta improve your mic skills, have you prepared something for tonite, yo?

"Yeah, of course I prepared my work, what am I talking about, my mic work is always pure, always gold, you will look like a god compared to this G Killa, money making gorilla.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, come on now, we have to jump to the car and head to full sail, yo.

"Yo.

So Enzo with Cass went to the arena always filled with high positive energy that was flowing through their veins.

"Enzo, Enzo when is my match starting, yo?

"I dunno, why you are asking me?

"Well who knows me?

"Yeah, you should have known about that by now, I mean your height has lost some brain cells weight.

"Dont be playing rude with me, G, I am just tryin to improve my game every day, my life is all about that, see?

"In case, you have forgotten your match is next.

"But you said it was previous?

"No, I did not said anything like that, yous guy must stop playing rude on me rudeboy.

" Immo gonna get ma gear and head to the ring, showman, cover ma back.

NXT ARENA:

"Everybody is ready for some big action by our main boys Colin Cassidy and Enzo Amore, announced Renee Young with her colleagues Tom Phillips and Byron Saxton who was always playing rude obnoxious heel character.

"This contest scheduled for one fall is a kiss my boot match, where if Marcus Louis loses, he must kiss Big Casss foot, and introducing first Marcus Louis.

"This is gonna be a huge one guys, I cannot wait for their speech as always, lets see what it is...

MASHUP, SPEECH UP SCENE, LOW BALL BEEF:

"Hoooow yaa doooooin? , Cass started his typical catchphrase with shining towel and some wax on his boot. And Enzo was walking along with him.

"MY NAAME IS ENZOOO AMOOORE AND I AM THE SOLIFIED PLAYA SOUNDING REALLY STRAIGHT UP AND I AM ALSO A G THAT MAKES YOUR MOTHER WANNA SCREA AAAAND YOU CANT TEACH THAT... , Cass was looking very motivated with that things packed in his hands

"AND THIS RIGHT HEEEERE, IS BIG CASS, HE IS SEVEN FOOT TALL, HE WILL TAKE HIS WAX AND MAKE IT RAX ON LOUIS FACE , AAAND YOU CANT TEACH THAT.

"HOW YAAA DOOOIN? , he ran onto an apron with those things but he quickly stopped to hand them over to Enzo "Take this for me G, I am gonna spit heavy rhymes with you.

" NOW THREE THINGS AS ALWAYS ARE GONNA HAPPEN SAILOR BOYS, MARSEILLE RIDING BOATS, PAMPADOOUR BITCHIN STYLE... HOW YAA DOOOIN? ... ONE... YOU WILL LOOK LIKE A DONKEY WHO GOT HIS TEETH BLOWN UP BY A MONKEY... HOW YAA DOOIN? ... EEH, EEH I A , I A, TWO... YOUR STUPID FACE AND YOUR MOSH WILL HIDE BEHIND A BUSH WHERE EVEN GEORGE BUSH WILL HAVE NOTHING TO PLAY RUDEBOY...HOOOW YA DOOOIN... AND THREEEEE... YOUR FACE WILL BE A BREAD FOR CASS THREAT... Everybody yelled and laughed from bottom of their lungs... HOW YAA DOOOOIN? ... I HAVE ONE WOOORD LEFT AND I WILL SPILL IT OUT FOR YOU... S- A- W- T- F...OOOOOOOOOOO... PAAAAAWE

Cass started to wickle his mouth and shaking his head like and old school Michaels and starrted to spit

" RUDE BOY, YOUR FACE IS STUPID. YOUR FACE IS NOT FROM A MAN. I WAS PLAYING BASKETBALL WITH BIGGER BALLS THAN YOUR HEAD. I WILL TAKE THIS WAX AND YOUR ASS WILL BE SCREAMING CRACKS. AND WHEN I WILL BE DONE WITH YOU YOUR MY BOOT ON MY FOOT WILL KISS YOUR MIGHTY PIGHTY MUSH. HOOOOOW YAAA DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIN?

The match started with Big Cass taking big break and waiting for Marcus to make a move. However he was reluctant to do anything at all. So Enzo hurled him into the ring and they started to exchange blows with each other. The end came when Cass hit Marcus to the head with a foot like a big boot.

"And here is your winner Big Cass.

"Yo, yo, yo, this is the end of the match and your face and your lips will kiss this bliss. Your face needs to get the hell out here and kiss it, come on rude boy, make my boot look shiny and brighty.

He was forced by Enzo to his boot and Marcus ran out with screaming while everybody was laughing their asses off. NXT WAS HERE AND FUTURE IS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW.

" And for all fans of this duo we have one final word, spell it along with me rudeboy ... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.


End file.
